This invention relates to an offroad auto tricycle and more particularly to an improved air intake system for the engine of such a vehicle.
As is well known, offroad three wheel vehicles operate over a wide variety of terrain, both wet and dry. In fact, in many occasions, the vehicle may operate in water when it is operated on a coastline. Because of the driving arrangement of the driven rear wheels of such vehicles and the rearward location of the center of gravity, quite often the rear wheels operate at a much lower level in the terrain than do the front wheels. In fact, it is not uncommon for the front wheel to float on the surface of the water when it is driven through shallow water.
The driving engine for three wheel vehicles is also located to the rear of the vehicle and close to the rear wheels. As a result, its air intake and air cleaner is disposed closely adjacent the rear wheels with conventional three wheel vehicles. As a result, the air cleaner is positioned in an area where foreign objects and water will be thrown onto it by the rear wheels with conventional arrangements. Also, if operated in deeper water, it is possible for the air cleaner to become submerged which gives rise to obvious difficulties.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved air intake system for the engine of an offroad vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide an air intake system for an offroad vehicle wherein the intake is positioned in a protected area.